


After the Rain

by OzTheAverage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheAverage/pseuds/OzTheAverage
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	After the Rain

“Look, Harukawa-chan!” Kaede exclaimed, as she bounded to the window. “The rain stopped! Wanna go for a walk?” She looked back at her girlfriend excitedly, hoping she’d say yes.

“Sure,” is all Maki could say before Kaede was pulling her out the door. As they walked, the pianist asked, “Don’t you just love the smell after a good rain, darling?” Maki blushed, as she always did when Kaede insisted on calling her cute names. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s...nice. But, not as nice as you,” Maki mumbled, still unsure how to give compliments properly. But Kaede barely noticed her awkwardness, and smiled sweetly before planting a kiss on the assassin’s cheek. That smile. It could melt Maki’s heart in an instant. All the pain she had suffered, the misery she had gone through, brushed away for a moment when she saw that smile. But just as quick as it would go, it would all come back, along with the thoughts of unworthiness. She was a killer, and she didn’t believe she deserved love, let alone one so sweet as Kaede.

But Kaede knew the look that crossed her girlfriend’s face too well, and told her, “Sweetheart, I know you don’t think you deserve this love, to be happy. But of all the people I have met, I know you deserve it most.” And with that she gave her another gentle kiss.

“Now! Look at that beautiful rainbow!” Kaede said, pointing over Maki’s shoulder. She turned her head to look where the other girl was pointing, as Kaede continued, “I think today would be a good day to find the treasure rumoured to be at the end of it!”

Maki had to hold back a scoff as she explained, “You know that’s just a fairy tale, right? Something I would tell the kids about at my orphanage…” She was cut short when she turned back to her girlfriend and saw the pout starting to form on her face. “Ok Akamatsu, I’m sorry, let’s go find your treasure.”

Kaede smiled that smile again, placed another kiss on Maki’s lips, making her blush horribly, and grabbed her hand as they began walking. As they walked, she asked, “Harukawa-chan, why don’t you believe there’s treasure at the end of the rainbow?”

Maki was slightly taken aback by the question. She thought it was pretty obvious, but she didn’t want to upset her girlfriend, and explained, “Well, for one, that story usually involves leprechauns, and those don’t exist.” Maki realized she may have been a little blunt, so she tried to soften her second reason. “And two, well, rainbows are just light in the sky, right? There’s no real end to them on the ground.”

They were walking through a field now, and as Maki said they that, they were approaching the top of a hill. Kaede responded with, “I wouldn’t be so sure…” And pointed to the ground, where there was indeed a rainbow. Well, a rainbow colored string. “Now I wonder where that could lead…” the pianist said with a sly grin. The other girl sported a shocked look for a moment, before beginning to giggle. “What are you up to, Akamatsu?”

“Me?” Kaede asked, with feigned surprise. “What do you mean? I just think maybe we should follow it and see where it goes.” Kaede was bad at lying, but Maki was already convinced. So they followed the ‘rainbow’, laughing and holding hands the whole way.

A short walk later, they arrived at...something, covered by a tarp. The girls looked at each other, Maki confused, while Kaede tried to fake the same look, but failing miserably, causing them both to break out into a fit of laughter. After they calmed down, Kaede walked over to the tarp, and asked, “Shall I?” Maki nodded, smiling, excitement coursing through her, and her girlfriend pulled the tarp away, and underneath was a beautiful picnic laid out just for them. 

There was a thermos full of hot coffee, various cakes and sweets to try, and of course, a pot of gold. Well, gold coins filled with chocolate, that is. Maki gasped loudly at the arrangement. The look on her face startled Kaede, and she rushed over to see what was wrong. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked, voice full of concern. “DId I upset you?”

It took the assassin a moment to find her voice, and when she spoke it was barely above a hoarse whisper. “No...no. I just...I’ve never had someone do something so nice for me...I don’t deserve this,” she choked out, as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, oh no darling, that’s not true! That’s why I did this for you! Because you deserve it!” Kaede explained, as she wiped away the others tears. “Because I love you.” Kaede hugged the crying girl tight.

Maki was shocked again, and even more so when she found herself saying it back. “I-I love you too.” The girls hugged for what seemed like forever, and at the same time not long enough. But when they pulled away, this time, it was Maki who kissed Kaede. And they both smiled.


End file.
